


pucker up

by mayrunal



Category: BLANC7 (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, im a sinner i know, the other members are in it but i was too lazy to tag them lol, wth did i just write omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayrunal/pseuds/mayrunal
Summary: “it’s not my fault nobody wants to kiss me!”or: euijeong’s 28 years old and he hasn’t had his first kiss yet.





	pucker up

**Author's Note:**

> umm hi
> 
> i ship these two quite a bit what can i say
> 
> well i realized i hadn’t written anything with shinwoo in the main couple and i felt super bad like holy shit i love you shinwoo i promise
> 
> anyways, enjoy :)

it's not euijeong's fault. you can't blame him.

it's not _his_ fault nobody wants to kiss him.

he's 28 years old, and he hasn't had his first kiss yet; at this point, he's kind of convinced he never will. maybe it's ridiculous, considering he knows how many fans would give anything to kiss him, but he wants it to be meaningful. plus he's gay, so getting a kiss from a female fan wouldn't be his favorite thing in the world.

but anyways, everything kind of changed when all seven of them sat in a hotel room at 2AM on the last day of their tour in brazil. they were all drinking (except yeonhak, he never drinks and won't say why) so they were pretty fucking drunk. well, actually, seonghwan and jiwon kept taking geonwoong and taichi's drinks, claiming they were 'too young' to be drinking so much. and needless to say, they weren't happy.

but it was all going fine until sungchan threw his empty soju bottle in the middle of the little circle they were sitting in and loudly suggested, "let's play spin the bottle!"

of course, being the drunk asses they all were, everybody else agreed. euijeong did too at first, because he was a little more tipsy than he'd like to be and it was a little hard to think, but then he quickly realized what he'd just agreed to doing and loudly proclaimed, "NO!".

everybody turned to stare at him immediately.

"aww, hyung, are you afraid to kiss one of us? we don't have herpes or something. you'll be fine." sungchan said, obviously quite drunk. (he has a low alcohol tolerance.)

"i just don't want to!" euijeong said quickly, "can't we do something else?"

"why? never kissed a _boy_ before, jeongie?" seonghwan teased, and euijeong's face immediately went bright red. he looked down in embarrassment and they all went quiet again.

"wait, hyung, you've really never kissed a boy before?" geonwoong asked, "aren't you gay?"

euijeong nodded shamefully. "i've never kissed...anyone before."

everything was silent for a couple seconds.

"HOW HAVE YOU NEVER KISSED ANYONE BEFORE?!" sungchan suddenly yelled, and euijeong jumped. 

"yeah, you're kidding, right?" yeonhak said.

euijeong sighed and shook his head. "nope. never kissed anyone."

"how the fuck- that's impossible. i don't believe you. with a face like yours, you've got to have kissed almost everybody!" taichi said, and euijeong chuckled.

"well, i guess nobody wants to kiss me." euijeong said, shrugging. though, he realized that he probably shouldn't have said that right after he said it.

"well, i'll kiss you!" seonghwan offered, sitting up and looking ready to crawl over and do so but euijeong shook his head.

"no! i don't want to kiss you."

"ha! he doesn't want to kiss you. you'll kiss me though, right hyung?" sungchan asked and euijeong shook his head again. "no! i don't want to kiss any of you! that's why i don't want to play spin the bottle!"

"you should, though; after all, you'll get your first kiss." yeonhak said.

"w-well...! i don't want it to be from some stupid game! i've been waiting 28 years, it should at _least_ be meaningful." euijeong argued.

"it will be meaningful! you'll get to share it with one of your friends! perfectly meaningful." geonwoong said, and euijeong shook his head again.

"no!! i'm not going to kiss any of you!"

"oh come _on_ , hyung! you're no fun! can't you just kiss one of us?" taichi said.

"can't _you_ just kiss sungchan?" euijeong shot back, and taichi flushed.

"all right, you guys, calm down. we can play, and euijeong'll just watch. alright? fair enough?" jiwon said, and there were some protests but they all eventually agreed. sungchan suggested they start with whoever's shortest (to which geonwoong heartily disagreed to, arguing him and jiwon were the same height) and they eventually decided on going with whoever's oldest, which was jiwon.

jiwon spun the bottle and euijeong watched it spin, for some reason feeling nervous even though he wasn't participating. there was another weird feeling in his gut that he couldn't quite identify.

the bottle spun and eventually slowed and stopped, pointing directly at euijeong. euijeong blinked in surprise and looked up at the others.

"well, what do we do?" yeonhak asked. "he can't kiss euijeong."

"just pick between sungchan and taichi, euijeong." seonghwan said. euijeong was sitting with taichi on his right and sungchan on his left, and now he had to pick one of them. he looked at the bottle and noticed it was pointing more towards his left side, so he chose sungchan.

taichi elbowed him hard in the side. "asshole." he grumbled. euijeong laughed at him. he knows taichi's jealous, since the poor kid's been harboring a crush on sungchan for the past year.

"alright sungchan, pucker up. i don't really want to kiss your crusty ass lips but here goes." jiwon said. he crawled up to sungchan and pecked him on the lips before he pulled back and went to crawl back to his spot.

"no, that's boring! it has to be at _least_ three seconds." geonwoong said.

"three seconds?? nooo, i don't wanna-" sungchan started to protest, but seonghwan cut him off. "three seconds!! that's the new rule. if you don't follow the rule then you have to make out with the person." seonghwan said, and jiwon glared at him.

"you're officially my new least favorite person." jiwon said, crawling back up to sungchan.

jiwon leaned up and then the two of them were kissing again, and an ugly sort of feeling bubbled up in euijeong's chest. he couldn't figure out what it was, but he knew he didn't like the fact that jiwon and sungchan were kissing. the three seconds felt like three hours and it seemed like ages before jiwon had finally crawled back into his spot. the feeling in euijeong's chest didn't go away, though. it made him feel angry, for no reason and at nothing.

suddenly he didn't want to be here anymore.

"i-i'm kind of tired, i'm going to go back to my room. good night, guys." he said quickly, standing up and rushing out the door before anyone could say anything to him. he quickly walked down the hall to his hotel room—he has a very small one because he isn't rooming with anybody.

he went in and closed the door, taking a deep breath to try and calm himself down. he didn't know why he was suddenly so angry and he didn't know what set him off, and he couldn't keep his mind of jiwon and sungchan's kiss. jiwon seemed perfectly content with kissing sungchan and for some reason, that didn't sit well with euijeong.

euijeong sighed.

 _i'll just take a shower and go to sleep. i'll try and forget about it._ he thought, walking into the bathroom. he closed and locked the door and undressed quickly to get in the small shower.

when he'd gotten in the shower, that ugly feeling in his chest subsided and he had time to think what caused it. it didn't take him very long to come up with a conclusion, though: he was jealous.

he was jealous that jiwon was kissing sungchan and not him.

he's always felt a little different towards jiwon—his smile made euijeong's heart do a flip and his laugh made his chest warm. euijeong hadn't wanted to admit that he'd been harboring a little crush on the older before but now he couldn't escape the reality: he was gay as fuck for one of his band members.

but you can't blame him, he's never really been in love with someone before and this is a first. he'd gone to all-boys schools so he never saw what having a crush on a girl was like; he never saw what having a crush on anyone was like. not only that, but being gay at an all-boys school could get euijeong's dick chopped off.

so now he wants to kiss jiwon, and it's all he can think about.

he sighed and turned the water all the way down to a freezing temperature. "i need to calm the fuck down." he muttered.

he finished up his shower and got out only to realize that he'd forgotten to bring clothes in with him.

_okay, maybe i'm a little more drunk than i thought i was._

he wrapped a towel around his waist and went to leave the bathroom whilst drying his hair with another towel. he got about a half step out before he realized that jiwon was in his room and _sitting on his fucking bed_ , staring at him.

euijeong let out an embarrassing squeak and jumped back into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

he heard jiwon laugh. "jeongie, what the hell?"

"how did you get in here?!" euijeong asked. his face felt like it was on fire.

"um...i walked in. you didn't lock your door."

"w-well...get out! i've got to change!"

he heard jiwon get up from his spot on the bed and didn't hear anything else for a couple more seconds after that. he thought for a second that maybe jiwon had actually left but then the door to the bathroom swung open and jiwon walked in, holding clothes in his hand. "you forgot to lock this door, too." he said, and threw the clothes at euijeong.

euijeong tried to cover his torso with his hands and yelled at jiwon to get out again, face bright red.

jiwon looked him up and down a couple times. "you look good without a shirt on." he commented, then calmly turned around and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

euijeong quickly threw on the clothes jiwon had given him, trying to force away the blush on his cheeks. once he was done, he opened the door and peeked his head out to see jiwon was still sitting on euijeong's bed.

jiwon chuckled and patted the spot beside him on the bed, so euijeong walked over slowly and sat down next to him.

"you alright? the other guys wanted me to check on you." jiwon said.

"oh! yeah, i'm fine. just...felt kinda sick." euijeong lied.

jiwon didn't look convinced, but seemed to drop the subject and euijeong was thankful for it. after that, they sat in a sort of uncomfortable silence, just looking at each other.

euijeong's eyes flickered down to jiwon's lips and now he _really_ wanted to kiss him. he thought of sungchan and jiwon kissing again and jealousy burned in his chest.

he didn't know if it was the alchohol or him speaking but something in him went _ah, fuck it_ and he shut his eyes, leaned forward, and pressed his lips to jiwon's.

jiwon's lips were soft and sweet and he didn't move or pull back. euijeong enjoyed and savored the moment because his first kiss is with a boy he loved. yeah he's never kissed anyone before but he's decided that he likes it—only if it's jiwon.

he pulled away for air and jiwon just stared at him, expressionless, and euijeong realized what he'd just done.

"oh my god! i-i'm so sorry, i just- i don't- i-" euijeong spluttered, but before he knew what was happening jiwon gently cupped his face and reconnected their lips.

the kiss was long and sweet and euijeong loved every second of it, but then jiwon nibbled on euijeong's bottom lip and euijeong gasped softly. jiwon took the opportunity to shove his tongue into euijeong's mouth and he whimpered at the sensation. he literally had another man’s tongue in his mouth, and that should be gross to him, but in reality it felt good. 

jiwon quickly pulled back. "shit, sorry—i-i got carried away." he apologized.

euijeong shook his head. "no, you're fine." he breathed.

they fell into another silence and just stared at each other. jiwon looked gorgeous—his face was a pretty shade of pink to match his hair, his lips were a bit puffy and he was panting softly. he looked _ethereal_ , and euijeong was so in love.

he felt a little self-conscious for a second, though, because he knew he was panting kinda loudly and he probably looked like a mess. he quickly looked down, but jiwon grabbed his chin and lifted his head back up. "you are so fucking beautiful, jeongie." he said, and then euijeong knew he was being ridiculous and there was no reason to be self-conscious.

he leaned forward, wanting to kiss jiwon again. jiwon smiled softly before he reconnected their lips and this time it wasn't so loving and gentle. they shifted closer to each other and jiwon tilted his head, pushing his tongue into euijeong's mouth once more. euijeong wrapped an arm around jiwon's waist and pulled him closer, drawing an appreciative noise from the older. jiwon lifted his arms up, wrapping them around euijeong's neck and grabbing a fistful of euijeong's hair to tilt his head to the side. he pulled back a little bit, only to trail soft kisses down euijeong's jaw and neck. he nibbled at a sensitive spot behind euijeong's ear and euijeong gasped, letting out a soft moan.

jiwon quickly pulled back again before he chuckled and pressed his forehead against euijeong's. "if we keep going i don't think i'll be able to stop myself."

euijeong smiled breathlessly and wrapped both arms around jiwon's waist. "i don't think i would stop you, either." he said.

"well, how was that for your first kiss?" jiwon asked.

"perfect. i love you so much, hyung." he said, dropping his head down onto jiwon's shoulder and nuzzling his face into it.

jiwon chuckled. "i love you too, jeongie."

"does this mean you're my boyfriend?" euijeong asked.

"if that was your lame way of asking me out, then yes, i'm your boyfriend."

euijeong smiled happily into jiwon's shoulder and jiwon pushed him up. "now come on, it's time for you to sleep."

jiwon laid euijeong down and pulled the blankets over him. he leaned down and pecked euijeong's forehead before he moved to get up, about to go back to his own hotel room but euijeong grabbed his arm.

"don't gooo," he whined, and jiwon chuckled fondly.

"alright fine, you baby. i'll stay. now scoot over."

euijeong moved to the side to make space for jiwon and when jiwon laid down, he immediately reached over and wrapped his arms around him, scooting back over close to him.

"you're lucky you're cute." jiwon said, before he wrapped an arm around euijeong's waist and buried his face into euijeong's shoulder.

"i love you, hyung." euijeong mumbled.

"i love you too, jeongie."

**Author's Note:**

> im so bad at writing kiss scenes wtf
> 
> i hope this was acceptable
> 
> also the two of them would be versatile dont even try me
> 
> the two moms of blanc7 :’) i love
> 
> thanks for reading yall :3 bye


End file.
